Egyptian demigod, and a magician half-blood
by Leo.is.on.FIRE
Summary: Missy Travis is just one unclaimed demigod in the Hermes cabin. But what if she isn't a proper demigod? On the other hand, there is a boy, who is a magician, but what will happen if he is a half blood? How will they react, when they meet each other? Gaia is rising, but other evil is aswell. Evil that was defeated, but comes up again...
1. Missy

/Note:This story is after the Serpent's shadow and before the Son of Neptune.

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**My claiming went officially wrong**_

Hello. My name is Missy Travis. I live in Camp Half-blood and I did NOT do anything, that can damage or something camp. Well, until my absolutely wrong claiming, the meeting of that Crazy dude (ow, Felix!) and the whole following thing of unfortunal effects, which, sadly, were totally off my control.(Okay, okay, I got it, I'm starting). Felix won't stop poking me if I don't start. And so I will.

* * *

**'What have you done now, Missy?'**, Chiron rolled up his wheelchair to see me. I have ended up in a fight with that Ares kid, Sherman. Again. Well, I'm sorry, but ADHD was quite alot in me. Plus that he insulted me. He called me "insane weirdo with no godly parent". So I did the most inlogicall thing for normal people- I judo-fliped him.(yes, and I'll judo-flip you too, if you don't Shut up!)  
**'Nothing much, just the usual fight, Chiron. And i did NOT started it this time.'**  
Chiron looked at me for some minutes. Everytime he did, (and Felix after him too), I had the feeling that he was X-raying me. And I didn't like it.  
**'You are free to go, Missy'**, he answered at last, and I could't believe my ears. No detention? That was quite a new. I prefered to disappear out of his sight, and walked out of the Big house.

Three days later, we played the weekly game of Capture the flag. It was my task to guard our flag, with Sherman and Mark (who were looking at me like they want to kill me, since i had kicked their both butts several times...) I leaned on my spear- I always use a spear, and looked at the guys.**'And now what?'  
**They didn't answer. When Leo, Jason and Piper came to get our flag, I jumped on Allert, with Sherman and Mark-_those sheeps!_, beside me. We defended, and split to catch up every one from the coming other-teamers. I got Leo, nice. He attacked with fire, but I avoided it. My spear- why not, caught up on fire, and I tried to use it against the firebender in front of me. No luck. He crossed my spear with his hammer. I was sure that I'd wake up in the infirmary, but suddenly, a strange sand storm waved the shoked Leo away(and into a tree), and I got up. My back was hurting but I tighted the grip around my spear. Sherman, Mark, Jason and Piper were stopped in their fights and were watching the storm that were whirling behind me like a sand tornado. I was watching it too, with eyes wide open.  
Piper gasped and pointed at something up my head. I looked up. It was a sign. I really strange sign, not on greek, it wasn't even a symbol. It was the same as the locket I was carrying from a baby(...long story)  
For a monent I stayed, staring at it. The storm were calmed down, then Chiron came to look at it, which didn't fade, and even glowed brighter every minute.  
**'What...what is that?'**, I asked, my voice shaking.  
Chiron didn't answer, but Annabeth did.**'It's an Egyptian hieroglyph. It means...Set'**  
'**Seth? Like the Egyptian god Set? THAT Set?'**, I asked. She nodded. And I continued.**'and now...Is he my father?'**  
**'Possible. But It have never happened before.'  
**I ran away. Just ran. Out of the forest, out of Camp, out of everything.  
**'Missy!'**

On the other day's morning, when the first sun came up with the sunrise, I found myself on a bench in Central park. I slept there, and surprisingly, didn't found any monster. I sit up, and looked around. Then sighed and looked again. I was alone. Compleatly, absolutely alone. In this early hour, hardly happens anyone to be around here.  
Then I felt it. The clod wind, which like always were followed by the heating monster breath.

The minotaur prepared itself to attack. I stood up, and summoned my spear. A minute later it came- the attack. I stabbed it, and it turned into sand. But then, after I sighed, It start reappearing from it. I've heared from Leo, Piper and Jason, that the monsters will not die properly, so I ran. Again.  
I was looking back, so I didn't see how I bumped a boy and we both fell.

/Note:I know it's short, I'm just not a good writer.


	2. Felix

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**How we met**_

I didn't fall. I did NOT fell. (okay, Missy, I fell. Happy now?)  
**'Watch where you're going!'**, I looked at the girl.**'And who are you?'**  
**'Sorry. The name's Missy Travis.'**, she looked behind herself, I looked too and I was able to see a really tall figure. She continued.**'And I seriously gotta go!'**  
I was confused. The figure was coming yet closer, but I still couldn't see it clearly.**'What? Why?'**  
**'Long story which I haven't got the nerves to explain.'**  
She ran off, and the figure - after her. Now I saw...It? Because that THING definitely couldn't have answered on a who. It was a half bull and half human, two meters high and with a really big double axe, shaped like an omega. She ran behind some buildings out of central park, and I couldn't see hr. But I could hear her screaming. And fighting. Then the screams suddenly stopped. That silence was painful. In me grew anger that I could not handle. So I got up to them. I know, I didn't even introduced myself to her, and maybe I wouldn't be able, if I didn't go to help her. The thing had just raising his axe over the girl. And I screamed, with my wand out.  
_'Ha-di!'_  
The crazy bull dude blew up in a sand rain and I choked from it. Missy were unconscious, and her side was bleeding. Plus that I was in Manhattan. I don't know anything in Manhattan. The others from the Brooklyn house were sleeping calmly in their beds. And what am I doing? Fighting bulls to save mysterious girls. Yep, that's me.

I am Felix Caster, a magician from The house of Life, currently in 21st nome, Brooklyn. I'm 14 years old, and I'm studying the path of the god of the ice.(Ha ha, Missy. I didn't get your sarcasm, but who cares. Egypt has a god of Ice.)I don't know my mother, and My father was in insane asylum, now is at home in ST. Paul, Minnesota, with no nous, probably hitting strangers with frying pans. I love penguins, and I've turned the Fireplace in The Big Hall in icy area from which I can summon penguins. I also make _shabti_ penguins from my mashed potatoes. But Lets start from why I came up in Central park in this very hour. Like always, yesterday was full of boredom. My Ice land(the fireplace), were melted, and I wasn't able to summon my favourite emperor penguins. I was In bad mood all day, and even Ice-cream couldn't re-happy me. Oh, and when I mention Ice-cream, Mike and Julian didn't stop arguing who to take the strawberry one. Zia lost her staff somewhere, and was pissed off until she found it in the arms of Shelby and the other kiddies, who were fighting over Monopoly. And Yet, Carter and Sadie were in Egypt with Amos, the Chief Lector. Plus, that Anubis/Walt(...don't ask)got completely obsessed over Freak.(Carter's pet Griffin) After one TERRIBLE dinner, with my head pouncing, I went to sleep. But noo, I couldn't sleep properly because of that feeling that something important will happen, and I must be prepared. After my final falling asleep, my _ba _off me and I flew somewhere. In the Throne Room of Gods. We haven't got heard from them since the War with Apophis before 4 years. I stood up next to a column, covered with hieroglyphs and a god, which I didn't like that much. Set.  
**'Hi there, kid. How's the studying?'**, the god asked me.  
**'Uhhh, the studying is fine, why?'**  
**'You feel it too, don't you?',** Set leaned over to me.'**The cold wind'**  
I shivered. How could he know about the cold wind!**'Yes. Why? What is going on, Set?'**  
**'I don't have enough time to explain it to you. If you want explanation, go in Central park, in the early morning. There you'll meet her.'**  
**'There I'll meet WHO?'**, I asked. But too late, my vision faded and I woke up in my bed. It was 3 am, but I couldn't fall asleep again. I twirled and twirled and twirled in my bed. But the sleep didn't come. So I stood up, got dressed and went out. I got taxi to Central park, and wandered around it. And was dying of boredom. Well, until Missy ran over me and the whole following thing.

**'Felix!**', some voice scared me while I was thinking.**'Why are you up so early?'**  
I looked innocently at Carter.  
**'Who is she?'**, he asked me.  
**'Her name is Missy Travis. That's all I know. She need help, she is badly injured.'  
'First tell me what happened. Quickly.'**


	3. Missy T

**_Chapter 3:_**

**_The creepy doll house_**

I woke up in a strange place. Well, that won't be a first. There are issues that come from when you accidently get into a giant cockroach's stomach. (Don't even ask. Just don't.) It kind of looked like the infirmary in camp. Except the fact that there were floating candles that smelled like vanilla.

**'Are you feeling better?',** someone said beside me and I almost jumped. When I looked that way, I saw the boy from the park. With another boy, that was older and looked like a leader. And some other people.  
I looked at him. **'Could you please tell me where am I?'**  
The boy looked at the leader boy, like for permission. The leader nodded.  
The boy told me. **'You are safe. This is the Brooklyn house. And I'm Felix Caster'**  
I sat up. **'Brooklyn? How did I get to Brooklyn? What time is it?',** I started looking around the room. There were more beds, with some ill people, and some injured people. There were other people that were giving the ill ones medicine, helping the injured ones and so. When I tried to stand up, it didn't went well and I fell on the floor. That Felix boy helped me back on the bed. The other people wanted to ask me questions, but a blond girl told them that I need rest. I really do needed. That blond girl introduced herself to me as Jazz, the main healer. She explained me about the House of Life, that there are magicians and gods. Egyptian gods. My first reaction was to check is my locket on it's place. It was, for that good fortune, and I hid it under my Camp T-shirt. After that, Jazz insisted me to rest, and I fall asleep. Amazingly, I didn't have nightmares for the first time in 7 years.

On the next day, I was well that much on my feet to be leaded all around the house. Felix and Jazz showed me around, and did have the nerve to answer my thousand questions. At the late afternoon, I was sitting on the railing of the balcony, where a crocodile (I think his name was Philip of Macedonia) dozing in a pond, and fiddling with my locket. I didn't expect anyone to be behind me, so I nearly fell, when I heard Felix's voice behind me. **'What is that? Where did you got it?'**  
**'Nothing.'**, I said, quickly hiding it under my camp t-shirt. **'Just a little locket from my…father.'  
'It has Egyptian hieroglyph on it. Where did you take it from?'**, he walked closer to me.  
**'I told you it's from my father!'**, I looked at him**. 'Don't you dare calling me a liar!'**

Then there it was again- my abnormal sandstorm formed around me. Felix widen his eyes**. 'That-that's impossible! No one could ever…!'** then he widen his eyes even more and stared at me with mouth open. I even could see how he fast was thinking.  
**'It's you! I know it's you! Set was right! Carteeer….!',** he tried to run off, but I pulled him back.  
**'How do you know who is my father?'**

All he said, after looking like me like at an alien, was:  
**'Your father?'**

_/Teribly sorry it's too short and too late. I was too busy._


End file.
